Prior to the present invention, for the progressively initiated light displays in tunnels, elevators and the like to catch the eye and advertise to observers of the public who is/are being transported on a train, subway, elevator or the like, each message has been gauged to become initially activated upon detection of the moving object carrying the observer, with subsequent deletion of earlier portion(s) while concurrently progressively printing out the remainder of the concurrently progressively printing-out the remainder of the continuing remainder of the entire message. As a result thereof, many or most transported observers never get to see progressively-deleted earlier portion(s) of the same earlier-begun total message, and/or if the direction of computer-movement of the message is in a direction opposite to direction of movement of the train, bus, etc.